In this situation, it can be tedious for the driver to repeatedly press on the brake pedal to reduce the velocity of the vehicle when the distance from the preceding vehicle is reduced, and then to press on the accelerator pedal to move the vehicle away again when the distance from the preceding vehicle increases. In addition to these repetitive operations of braking and acceleration, the driver must manage the clutch, using a clutch pedal, when the vehicle has a manual gearbox because the engine must be disconnected from the wheels during braking and connected to the wheels during acceleration.
The aim of the invention is therefore to resolve the disadvantages connected with driving in a situation of following a queue.